


Alive and Dancing

by misura



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-03
Updated: 2012-01-03
Packaged: 2017-10-28 20:04:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/311676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misura/pseuds/misura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wherein Tony is neither petty nor polite.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alive and Dancing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Temaris](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Temaris/gifts).



They find the black box along with the man - a very advanced, quite well-conserved blackbox the contents of which somehow end up on Tony's computer not two hours after they've been uploaded to the SHIELD network, not because Tony is a petty man, but rather because he's the kind of guy who hasn't yet met a security clearance level he felt should apply to him. (Tony hardly ever makes any rules, after all, so he doesn't see why any should apply to him, either. That's logic, isn't it?)

It's a big file - part technical details, part system back up, part audio file. That last bit, Tony knows, is where the dirt might be. There's no way some crazy Nazi scienstist could've built a better plane than Tony, but hearing Steve Rogers face imminent death ... it's kind of appealing, in that sick and slightly twisted way Tony knows shouldn't appeal to him.

And then, of course, Steve does what he seems to do best. The impossible.

 

Tony would like to believe that, Captain America or not, Pepper could still have gotten rid of Steve for him on the morning after. She's efficient, is Miss Potts, and Steve isn't exactly scary or anything. Just, y'know, muscled in a disgustingly wholesome sort of way. Plus, he's got that whole nice guy thing going on, which should get on _anyone_ 's nerve within five minutes.

Since Tony's living by himself these days, not counting Jarvis (which Tony does, actually, whenever Pepper goes Personal Assistant-y on him), he wakes up with Steve still there - right until the moment Steve is not there anymore, which turns out to be only because Steve's been raised with the idea that if someone lets you stay the night, it's good manners to make them breakfast in bed.

For someone who barely knew how half of Tony's kitchen appliances worked three weeks ago, Steve makes a remarkably great breakfast in bed. The kind Tony could get used to, really.

 

Listening to the audio file feels like some sort of guilty pleasure, after. He could have _asked_ Steve, Tony thinks. It might have been the polite thing to do.

It might be that Captain America's inherent sense of duty and decency is the sneakily contagious kind.

Tony thinks that idea should probably worry him more than the idea of Steve walking in on Tony listening to his final words.

 

Steve only walks in on him at they very end, when Steve's saying something about not wanting to go stepping on anyone's toes, which is obviously a Big Thing when you're about to die.

Tony halfway suspects Jarvis is involved somewhere, because it's just too much of a coincidence, but by then, his mouth has already opened to offer Steve some dancing lessons and also something slightly less optional and slightly more urgent.

Steve says 'yes' to both - Jarvis, when asked, denies everything.

(Tony forgives him the moment Jarvis slips a playlist with what passed for dance music in the roaring thirties and early forties into Steve's personal file.)


End file.
